Eяα Tαяdє
by SakuRocker
Summary: Tomoyo ha estado muy confundido respecto a sus sentimintos...la llegada de alguien, una mansión y una nueva perspectiva… -Eriol.- … - Eres tu?...-… -No debi hacerlo…-… -Volvi por ti- /TomoyoxEriol/ One-shot


Bueno es el primer fic que publico, aunque aclaro este fic **no es mio** realmente lo escribió mi hermana Nancy, y recuerdo que ella lo publico alguna vez en otra web xD…yo solo le di una _nueva redacción_ y _corregi ciertos detalles_ que según yo estaban mal redactadas. Bien con su autorización me permitió pubkicarlo y con esto me presento, ya que recién me registre xD, aunque realmente tiene mucho tiempo que descubrí esta pagina, en fin. Disfrútenlo! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. En fin no intento infringir ninguna ley. Si estas en contra de una posible relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol, mejor no lo leas.

**Era Tarde**

Una chica de azulados cabellos caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Tomoeda, habían pasado ya cinco años desde su última aventura, se sentía sola a pesar de tener consigo a Sakura, aunque recordara que ella estaba esperando a Shaoran y que cuando eso sucediera sería muy feliz, pero en cambio ella se preguntaba…

_¿Y yo?, ¿es qué acaso a nadie le gusto?._

No es que no tuviera interés en alguien pero deseaba sentirse amada, aunque pensándolo bien…

_¿Qué es amar?_

Diversos pensamientos divagaban por su cabeza y sin que ella se percatarse, había llegado a una gran mansión, que parecía desierta o deshabitada, mejor dicho, Tomoyo sintiendo curiosidad enro y recorrió cada uno de los pasillos, era como si deseara encontrar algo, sin embargo no sabía qué. Al llegar a una gran puerta y en la parte superior de dicha puerta se podía ver el símbolo de Clow, esto hizo que Tomoyo sintiera curiosidad, mas aun al entrar, se dio cuenta de que era muy bonita, con acabados realmente finos, dignos de la realeza y tenía algo mágico. Entonces vio una foto…

-Eriol- _murmuro_

Eriol Hiragizawa, ese chico que había llegado hace 5 años a sus vidas, proveniente de Inglaterra, junto con él logró que Sakura y Shaoran se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían o por lo menos lo intentaron, no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar viejos tiempos…

-Fue divertido- pensó, mientras se sentaba en la cama de su viejo _amigo_, recordando todo lo que habían pasado a causa de la reencarnación de Clow, es decir Eriol, sin embargo ella sabía bien que Eriol lo había hecho por Sakura... - que todo lo había hecho por ella- decía mentras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Miró por la gran ventana de la habitación y noto que ya había obscurecido

_Já que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando recuerdas viejas aventuras_

Se levantó y fue hacia la salida, mas no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación, dejo escapar de nuevo un suspiro y salió de la gran mansión con el fin de dirigirse a su casa. No se dio cuanta de que una silueta muy familiar la observaba, acompañada de otras dos, el joven asintió y pronunció unas palabras, para después desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura como de costumbre se había levantado muy tarde y para colmo se había enojado de nuevo con Touya, quien le recordaba todos los días que era un monstruo. Salio de su casa y se fue patinando de una forma que todos los que tenían la desgracia de estar en su camino salían despedidos, al llegar a la escuela noto que faltaban tan sólo 5 minutos para el toque, respiró aliviada y se dirigió al salón que le correspondía, en el camino se encontró con un chico que en un principio no reconocía, pero después feliz por su presencia, le dedicó una amable sonrisa, cabe mencionar que esta Sakura no ha cambiado mucho de la Sakura que tenía diez años.

- ¡Eriol! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

- Hola Sakura- respondió el dedicándole una de sus características sonrisas.

- ¡Estoy segura de que a Tomoyo le dará gusto verte, bueno, no sólo a ella, sino a todos nosotros! Vaya pero como has cambiado – dijo Sakura examinando a su viejo amigo.

- Han pasado cinco años, Sakura- respondió con una gota de ironia.

- Jejejeje, eso es cierto- dándose cuenta de que en verdad habían pasado cinco años, sin embargo ella no sabía si Shaoran había cambiado igual que ellos -supongo que si- se decía para si misma mientras si gesto de nostalgia cambiaba por uno de _horror_ -¡Dios voy a llegar tarde!- dicho esto Sakura se pone a correr.

Ya en clase, Sakura se percato que su mejor amiga, no estaba o por lo menos no había llegado. Acto seguido el profesor de Idiomas, daba la bienvenida a un compañero de nuevo ingreso _(N/A: honestamente yo no sé como le hacen para entrar a mitad del ciclo escolar o.O),_

_-_Algunos de stedes sabrán de quien se trata- dijo el y acto seguido, Eriol se encamino a uno de los pupitres, igual que en la primaria, se sentó atrás de Sakura, un asiento a la derecha.

-¿Donde esta Tomoyo?- pregunto prácticamente en un susurro. Sakura simplemente se limito a negar con la cabeza.

En otro lugar se encontraba Tomoyo, quien caminaba con el uniforme por las calles de Tomoeda, no había notado que se le había hecho muy pero muy tarde, se lamentó ya que había salido de su casa un tanto temprano para no llegar a tiempo al instituto, sin proponérselo de nuevo llegó a la gran mansión de la noche anterior, estaba de nuevo en ese lugar, pero algo había cambiado: la fachada, de nuevo daba la impresión de que la mansión ya era habitada, a lo que Tomoyo sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- balbuceo, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima

Siguió caminando, el refugio que había encontrado un día anterior ya era de otra persona, llegó al parque Pingüino, se sentó en uno de los columpios y vio como los niños de 3 o 4 años jugaban en la caja de arena, se sintió extrañamente sola, bueno, se había sentido sola siempre pero en ese momento se le agudizó el sentimiento, había perdido, cierto, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Trató de recordar, trató de saber cuándo había sucedido, fue en vano, sintió que las fuerzas se le escapaban, decidió dejar de pensar en ese asunto... de pensar en él. Se levantó y camino, sabía a donde iba, iría por Sakura, de seguro ella y su alegría la sacarían de ese estado, sin embargo no entendía el por qué de la situación, no entendía por qué se había puesto de esa manera, no entendía sus sentimientos...

_Mientras tanto en el instituto de Sakura…_

- ¡Por fin!¡ Acabaron las clases!-

- Sakura, recuerda que todavía no terminan- exclamo Naoko

- Por lo menos es fin de semana- contesta Rika

- ¿Sabían que los fines de semana en la antigua Europa...?- en esta ocasión era Yamazaki quien fue inevitablemente interrumpido.

- Nos vemos- dijo Chiharu, mientras agarraba del cuello a Yamazaki

-Sakura, yo también me voy... tengo una cita- murmuraba Rika, sonrojada

- Mmmmm, ¿con el profesor Terada?- sonreía maliciosa Naoko. Rika se puso de mil colores y salió, despidiéndose lo rápidoque pudo.

- Yo también me voy, tengo que ir a la librería, nos vemos- se despidió Naoko

- Nos vemos, Naoko-

- Sakura- dijo una voz no muy lejana

- ¡Tomoyo!, me tenías preocupada, ¿qué paso?

- Nada, es que se me hizo tarde, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?

- ¡Sí! te tengo que contar tantas cosas- decía Sakura mientras ponía una cara de felicidad

- Señorita Tomoyo- Dijo alguien - tengo que llevarla a su casa, es tarde y su madre quiere comer con usted- Tomoyo asintió, este no era su día

-Sakura, discúlpame, pero tengo que ir a casa-

- No te preocupes, te hablaré después, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, hasta luego

Tomoyo subió a la limosina, sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero aún así sé deshizo de ese sentimiento, poco después Eriol llegoa donde Sakura se encontraba.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, es que Tomoyo se veía triste

- ¿Tomoyo?, Pense que no había asistido hoy

- Acaba de estar aquí- dijo una no muy alegre Sakura

Al cabo de unas horas en la mansión de Eriol, o mejor dicho _Nueva Residencia Hiragizawa_, él estaba sentado junto a un claro, junto a él dormitaba Spiny, Eriol miró el cielo, estaba despejado y de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen, sacudió la cabeza,

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?, más bien, ¿Qué le había pasado_?

Miró las flores, miró todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, hasta darse cuenta Spiny ya no estaba.

- De seguro, despertó y tuvo hambre-

Tomoyo, de nuevo estaba enfrente de la gran puerta, decidida, se encamino a subir por la baranda, sería difícil, pero no imposible, cuando lo logró, empezó a inspeccionar todo.

_-No luce como lo vi _

Las personas encargadas de arreglar el jardín lo habían hecho muy bien, mas algo llamo su atención, era una especie de laberinto o de jardín secreto, se encamino hacia ese lugar,y pudo distinguir un claro, muy hermoso por cierto, camino hacia el árbol y observo de arriba hacia abajo el claro, entonces suspiró.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?, si alguien me ve, me meteré en problemas- pensaba, pero sus pies no le respondían, seguían clavados al pasto

- ¿Eres tú?- escuchó una voz, proveniente de algún lugar del claro, lo que provoco que diera un paso hacia atrás, la piel se le erizó, sintió desfallecer, recuperó fuerzas y camino hacia donde la voz provenia... era él

- Eriol- Tomoyo quedo impactada al verlo, en ese lugar, sentado, con una expresión tranquila, no pudo articular otra palabra.

Eriol la vio, estaba parada frente a él, tenía un hermoso vestido azul, sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, sus miradas se cruzaron y quedaron unidas por unos segundos, pudo ver sus ojos, esos ojos que demostraban melancolía, ella también pudo ver sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de misterio, de enigmas. Vio como se levantaba muy despacio del pasto, hasta quedar frente a ella, frente a frente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- no lo pudo evitar

- Porque ya no era necesario seguir aquí

- ¿No era necesario?- murmuró, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empezaran a llenar de lágrimas

- Tomoyo, no llores- se acercó y limpio con el dorso de la mano, las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer. Tomoyo no pudo controlarse y se lanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle que la rechazaran, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se dio cuenta de que ese abrazo estaba siendo correspondido.

Eriol, sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del cuerpo, que la vida se le acababa, al sentirla tan cerca, Tomoyo por su parte sintió que si en ese momento le dijeran que iba a morir, hubiera aceptado con gusto, morir en sus brazos. Se separaron un poco y se vieron de nuevo a los ojos, los dos pudieron leer que estaban inseguros, tenían miedo, aún así, se acercaron un poco más, Tomoyo dio un pequeño paso, Eriol la atrajo hacia él, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, no les importó, sólo cerraron los ojos y se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron, sintieron en ese momento un deseo, un deseo de nunca separarse, la alegría inundó el corazón de ambos. Después del largo beso, se separaron lentamente, Eriol la tomo por los hombros y se dispuso a hablar, pero Tomoyo lo interrumpió

- No debí hacerlo, lo siento, yo no quería que sucediera, yo sé que tú...- bajo la vista, las lágrimas de nuevo estaban presentes, estaba sonrojada, avergonzada, pero estaba feliz, aunque sabía que no había hecho lo correcto, se vio interrumpida cuando iba a proseguir

- No debiste, exacto- Tomoyo se sobresalto- me arruinaste el plan de hacerlo yo- Eriol sonrió. Tomoyo le miró, no podía creer lo que había escuchado

- Eriol...-

- Volví por ti- después de decir esto, la abrazo de nuevo

- Gracias- sonrió

**Fin**

Bueno que les pareció? Sean honestos y dejen su comentario, mi hermana solía escribir muchas historias de Sakura y las publicaba en algún sitio de internet, logre obtener su permiso para subirlas aquí, asi que cualquier critica es para ella xD. Bueno en fin no duden en presentarse t podemos ser amigos! Hasta la Próxima!


End file.
